The dynamics of growth and change in the facial skeleton are requisite to an understanding of normal and abnormal morphology. The stability of the skull under certain conditions can provide information relative to the responsibility for the development of form. The secondary adaptations which occur in response to a primary deformation may influence the morphology of an area and result in confusion of cause and effect. Our objective is to identify some of the primary factors and distinguish them from subsequent secondary deformations.